Legends' Rage: Episode 17
Wolfgang has a flashback of a brawl he had against Pyro and DG... ( Volf turns to a puddle of sapphire water, before Volcano Dragonoid’s impact, avoiding him ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Sapphire Pulse! ( Gemention Volf releases a pulse of hard, sapphire water, that burst into a force of water at impact ) ( Volf’s head forms out of the puddle ) Pyro) Volcano, behind you! Ability Activate! Volcanic Blast! ( Volcano Dragonoid fires a magma blast at his opponent, from his chest ) ( Volcanic Dragonoid turns around ) ( Volf’s sapphire head releases a sapphire pulse at Volcano Dragonoid ) ( Volcano Dragonoid releases a magma blast at Volf, from his chest ) ( A mini-explosion goes off, with steam going into the sky and no water left ) Wolfgang) Linked Abilities Activate! Crystic Change! ( Gemention Volf's body changes to a hard clear diamond structure ) + Crystic Crack! ( Gemention Volf charges into the opponent and leaves heavy damage ) ( Volf’s diamond body forms, while falling towards Volcano Dragon ) Pyro) Ability Activate! Volcanic Rust! ( Volcano Dragonoid heats his fist up and punches his opponent ) ( Volcano Dragonoid’s fist glows a slight orange and heats up ) ( Half of Volf’s diamond body is completely formed, while the back continues to form ) ( Volcano Dragonoid’s fist lets off dark, black smoke ) Gemention Volf) AWOOO! *Right above Volcano Dragonoid* Volcano Dragonoid) *Uppercuts Volf to no avail* … ( Black smoke gets into Volf’s forming body ) Gemention Volf) Was that suppose to hurt? *Slams paws onto Volcano Dragonoid* ( Volcano Dragonoid, luckily, falls onto the ground in front of Volf ) Volcano Dragonoid) *Sits up and shakes left hand* That actually hurt...*Starts to get back up* Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Black Onyx Pulse! ( Gemention Volf releases a pulse of black onyx that burst into a force of darkus energy at impact ) ( In Volf’s clear, diamond body, the black smoke moves up to Volf’s mouth ) ( Volcano Dragonoid continues to get up, but doesn’t pay attention to Volf ) ( Volf releases a Black Onyx Pulse at Volcano Dragonoid ) Pyro) Cover yourself! Volcano Dragonoid) *Looks at Pyro* What? Pyro) In front of you! Volcano Dragonoid) *Looks in front of him* CRAP! *Wings close to shield him* BANG! '' ''( Volcano Dragonoid gets hit by the pulse; Volcano Dragonoid gets encased in purple, darkus energy, before it explodes with a “BOOM!” and black smoke erupts ) ( Gemention Volf, body fully formed, goes into hiding ) Volcano Dragonoid) *Walking around* I hate this...Volf, come out from wherever you are! Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Electrocution! ( Gemention Volf discharges peridot electricity in a field ) ( Gemention Volf’s front paws’ claws crystalize into peridot and emit a yellowish color ) Volcano Dragonoid) *Slowly looks over* Found you, soldier! ( Volf’s front paws lift into the air ) Pyro) Okay then, Ultimate Ability Activate! Volcanic Erupt! ( Volcano Dragonoid fires an intense beam from his volcanic chest ) Volcano Dragonoid) *Chest heating up* Oh Volf, stand still! ( Volf slams her front paws onto the ground, creating an electrical surrounding around the field; Volf also becomes hidden from Volcano Dragonoid ) Volcano Dragonoid) And I lost her. Wolfgang) Ultimate Ability Activate! Rainbond Gyrate! ( Gemention Volf twirls with all Crystalic attributes used as an aura ) ( Volf, unseen, takes flight and flies around Volcano Dragonoid ) Volcano Dragon) *Feeling winds hit him* She’s around here... ( Suddenly, an aura is made from Volf’s fur crystallizing as she spins ) Volcano Dragon) *Sees Volf’s aura* THERE YOU ARE! *Releases beam from his chest* ( Volf moves clockwise, while Volcano Dragonoid’s beam follows her ) Pyro) *Beam’s coming towards him* VOLCANO, STOP! ( Volf continues moving, but Volcano Dragonoid’s beam fades away ) Pyro) Ability Activate! Volcanic Discharge! ( Volcanic Dragonoid discharges volcanic heat that paralyzes an opponent ) Volcano Dragonoid) *Gets encased with red electricity* SOLDIER, I NEED YOU TO REMAIN STEADY! *Moves arms, making the encasing field grow* ( Volf gets caught by the volcanic electricity and is forced to stay still ) Darcano Dragonoid) *Hiding behind bushes and trees* Perfect opportunity here! *Quickly takes flight out of the bushes and trees* DG) *With Darcano Dragonoid* Ability Activate! Blackburn Clipper! ( Darcano Dragonoid generates dark heated energy and charges into his opponent with his blade wing ) ( Darcano’s wings generate some purple smoke, as he moves along ) Volcano Dragonoid) *Doesn’t see Darcano coming* Volf, you’ve came along way and you certainly have improved. However, you cannot beat me, at least not yet. *Releases beam at Volf* ( Darcano gets really close to Volf, but the beam moves quicker ) ( Suddenly, Darcano picks speed up ) ( Darcano crashes into Volf ) ( Volf shatters ) BOOM! ( Darcano gets hit by the beam and returns to his ball form ) Volcano Dragonoid) ...DARCANO, THE HECK! ( Volf reappears behind Volcano Dragonoid, twirling around in her aura made of gems ) ( Pyro points for Volcano Dragonoid to look behind him ) Volcano Dragonoid) She’s behind me... BOOM! ( Volf crashes into Volcano Dragonoid, creating an explosion of her eight elements and Volcano Dragonoid’s electrocution ) ( Volcano Dragonoid returns to his ball form ) ( Pyro throws in Tigressoid ) Tigressoid) *Comes out of ball form* TIME TO SMASH SO-'' '''( Wolfgang suddenly wakes up ) Samantha) *Takes her hand off Wolfgang* Time to go, sleepy head. Wolfgang) … Samantha) Wolfgang? Wolfgang) ...Yes? Samantha) Okay, you’re still alive...It’s time to go. Wolfgang) Okay. ( Samantha starts to walk away from Wolfgang ) ??? 6) *Looks at Wolfgang* Thank you for the autograph earlier. Wolfgang) Autograph...Oh yeah, you’re welcome...*Gets up* Thank you for the trip. ??? 6) You’re welcome. ( Wolfgang walks away ) ''Legends' Rage: Episode 17 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? Comment below. '' 'Legends' Rage: Episode 18 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Wolfgang Category:Pyrosmaster Category:DarkusGUY Category:Gemention Volf Category:Volcano Dragonoid Category:Darcano Dragonoid Category:Samantha Category:Tigressoid